


IFHY

by apologeticshoulderblades



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologeticshoulderblades/pseuds/apologeticshoulderblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Well treat me like disease, like the rats and the fleas, a-ha-ha!</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Bang your head like a gong 'cause its' filled with all wrong, a-ha-ha! </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	IFHY

  

     Rose-tinted wasn't the word to describe color Scott saw the world in, but rather deep hues of red. That is, if Logan pulled his hair hard enough to lift him up from the sheets his face had previously been pressed into. A hazy ruby view of the headboard came into his vision. It looked as if an animal had left it's mark, three distinctive marks slashed across that matched the ones across his back.

     That's when he felt it— Logan ramming himself into him without discretion, brimming with heat and burning, but with such slightly contrasting pleasure that made him gasp. Scott could practically feel the smirk beginning to form on Logan's face, already complacent. Logan was big and it burned like hell; this was one of the things Scott would never let him know. He also knew exactly what got him off the most; this was the other.  
  
      And before he knew it, he was face first into the bed again, glasses knocked away, although reflexes forced his eyes shut. Roaming hands reached out and searched for his glasses, but were pinned behind his back roughly as Logan picked up speed.

"Logan! I have t—" his words were cut off by rough fingers intruding his mouth. Logan's mouth met Scott's neck, all teeth and tongue, causing a wanton moan to escape his lips. "Here's the thing, Scotty." Logan's breath was warm against his neck and thick with the scent of alcohol, making him shudder. "I'm in control. That's how it's gonna be."   
      _I'm in control. S_ cott hated hearing him say that more than anything, but hated himself more for how much he _liked_ it. As much as he hated him with every fiber of his psyche, part of him was begging for more, and that part was one he had to bury deep whenever the feeling arose.    
       
     Logan then felt entitled to halt and began again at a painfully slow pace.

"Don't do this to me." Scott's voice wavered, needy and full of breath.

"C'mon now, you think I'm gonna give it to you this easy?"

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"I'm not going to beg for you."

Scott then pushed himself back onto Logan's erection, causing Logan to let out an enthused moan.

"You're not capable of restraining yourself, Logan. We both know it." He said, grinding his hips into him.

"Scott..."

"I'm the one in control here, Logan."  
  
He outright chuckled.   
  
"I don't think so, slim."  
  
     Scott's face met the sheets once more as Logan took him from behind. Each thrust drew a ragged breath from him as he was worked open, hitting that spot right _there_ every time. _God, he was so big._ Nails raked down his back, scraping hard enough to draw blood. Logan freed his arms but grabbed a fistful of hair, admiring how Scott's back arched and movements reciprocated, ass meeting the base of his hips, eliciting a sigh from the older man. Each push forced a whimper from Scott, making his face flush red with embarrassment. He was close, so very close, and Logan knew it.   
     That's when he pulled out, and drug Scott by his hair up to his cock.   
  
"What are you doing?" Scott protested as Logan began to stroke his throbbing erection, leading Scott's protesting mouth to the tip.   
  
"Open up, I'm almost ready."   
  
Scott complied and stuck out his tongue as Logan picked up his pace, strokes becoming quick and unfocused as he edged, breathing heavy and ragged. He came quick and clean, all over his face and chest. Eyes still closed, Scott began to protest as he heard Logan get up from the bed and begin to put his clothes back on.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?"   
  
"I'm done here," Logan began, retrieving a cigar and lighter from his jeans and lighting it so. "That's a good look on you, by the way. I'd like to see it again sometime."  
  
"I fucking hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
       
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it, that's my first ever written sex scene. We did it, boys. We did it.


End file.
